The Blood
by BlackDragonDiva
Summary: Crack story from naruto's Trappedintheseal POV as Kyuubi kills people. yum!


"The Blood"

By: Black Dragon Diva

Publish date: March 12, 2006

Warnings: swearing

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The blood. The flesh. The smoke, the rain, the sun, the darkness.

One day. Two.

The blood.

The scent of fire, sizzling inside his sensitive nose, burning away the sensation of smell. But it was there still. He could smell the water vomit on its shores, dyed red and thick with (_bodies and_) blood. The smoke curled around the water, just out of reach of its wet, weeping fingers as it thrashed against the sides of its bed. The gray grit settled on trees, grass, (_houses, or what's left of them)_. It made tracks stark as they brushed away the gray to reveal blanched green.

They (_I love them_) attack. Water pours down their faces (_they love me too_). Blood (_its not mine… their blood_). The wind brings more scents (_more fire… a landslide to the left_), blood thick and heady and prevailing.

Fur ripped from his body. Kyuubi roars in amusement. Fear suddenly doubled on the wind. He wants to tell them not to be afraid. It's him, _it's him dammit_.

Cage doors clatter as he falls against them.

_Out out out out out out…_

The seal nibbles at him, electric, warning. He backs away. They'll be fine.

The scent of fear drives a scorch of pleasure through his body. _Its his body…_blood soon drowns out the scent.

He can hear the screams, listens to the shouts and the ripping and the gurgling and the pain. He can taste the pain; sharp and gray and blinding. He remembers what that felt like. What he wouldn't do to feel it now. To _know_ he could feel.

A voice in his head. Taunting. Gods, leave me alone…

They're all dying for you. You should see their faces, all contorted with their tears. They will die. Don't worry, they will be honored. I've already eaten so many of them. They wont be alone. Not like you were.

Don't…_don't please no please leave them don't kill them please let them be alive don't kill them oh please HELP!_

Laughter. It comes from his throat, he can feel it, sense it vibrating over HIS tongue and bubbling up through HIS belly. He wants to cry, or fight, or die. He can't. Trapped.

Now you know how it feels…

He screams. Gods, pain! He had forgotten how it had felt.

Annoyance, a scream, his name.

_Naruto!_

The electric white-blue Chakra fades, he can hear the muffledness of the shout under a mask. A wetness in his mouth, silence, blood and something more in his belly.

_Gods, no…_

Yes.

Shouts of misery, feeding His mentality. It's been so long…

He can fight this. He takes a deep breath. Concentrate, let go of existence for a while.

"Naruto…!"

That voice! He doesn't have to fight it. It's him!

Infernal child…

He'll be helped now, he'll survive, Kyuubi will be locked away again. Sasuke…

Kyuubi's anger grows. It makes the bars glow, sucking away at its host's Chakra. Is this what the fox always felt and saw? The seal is a harsh yellow-white light against the graying bars that slowly alight to blue with Naruto's Chakra.

_NO! Sasuke!_

He knows the Uchiha can feel it.

_No no no no, ignore it! It's not me! It's the monster!_

Hesitation. He can feel it. His own Chakra is making his body jerky, shortening the fur, making the tails insubstantial, dulling the claws and fangs. It's fighting with the Kyuubi all on its own.

He throws himself against the bars. They hold steady. The seal spits at him. He screams with hope as the Kyuubi screams with pain and rage. His body flexes, Chakra suddenly swirling more gently with healing energy, less angry, because anger can heal no wound.

Gods, its Sasuke!

_Let me see him. Oh please I just want to… please just one more time… I haven't seen him in so long. Please please please…_

He claws through his own body, ripping through his own consciousness. The monster pushes at him as he struggles. He's wading through tar. Black and sick and thick with rage. Gods, let him through.

His heart is pounding, drowning in the smell of fire and mud and greasy blood. He can feel his body slip on it, threaten to go down as the Uchiha lands another blow somewhere.

_Please Sasuke, Chidori, give her to me, just do it, don't hesitate, give me the Chidori…I can make it, please, I can do it. Kill this bastard, please, fucking kill him, give me the Chidori! Only she can save me!_

A tearing sensation over his chest. A katana, then kunai through his ears.

Its quiet. Sasuke doesn't speak when he fights, barely grunts when he's hit. He's _alive_.

Kyuubi's struggling. Naruto isn't helping, the way he's using the back of the cage to fight into his consciousness instead of the front to lift the seal and break out. He can feel the beast's mind, tingling beyond his line of vision. He fights, struggles and bends and breaks everything in his way.

A bark of outrage, a suddenly ferocious onslaught. He can feel the Chakra building, sneaking up his spine in a tingly-whispery sensation. Hope lifts his heart. Kyuubi slams at him. He thanks the gods for his stamina.

Chidori. He can sense her, Sasuke's most powerful attack even now, even after with Orochimaru, even after not seeing the bastard for so many goddamn years. He can feel it, slithering in his nose, drowning out the smell of blood with pure, crystalline Chakra-scent. Large and powerful, crackling a woman's laughter as Sasuke prepares. He can feel him glaring the kitsune in the eye, feel the unease that just barely tugs at the indomitable Kyuubi's heart. Pushed away. He fights the waters to the forefront.

A weak, human growl, strained with exhaustion. He can hear the pants and breathing of the others around him, so tired and bloody, barely standing. He fought harder.

_They love me. Sasuke will give Chidori to me. Because he cares too…_

They don't care. You are a fool.

He doesn't sound as sure now. It's been days. They keep coming. None of them mean to kill him. Stalling, stalling, waiting. For this. It's different than the one from before. This… _Chidori_. Larger, thicker, more powerful with Chakra and rage and… care.

Blood. A scream. His, not his.

Blood…

To the fore of the mind as it begins to stagger and swim. He can see.

His body sticky and red with goo he'd rather not identify, even though he knows the texture of gore and tissue by heart. He can _see_.

Blood, earth, dark fabric, glassy dark eyes.

The world goes black.

* * *

A/N: mostly just crack. yummy? yes, they all die in the end. Kyuubi ate Kakashi! and Sasuke is dead. and naruto is dead. oh my! i just can't keep my hands off their voodoo dolls. and they broke. whoops? 


End file.
